


Tangled Works

by lustforlife



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hand Jobs, Kinbaku, M/M, Performance Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustforlife/pseuds/lustforlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discovered secrets aren't always a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Works

**Author's Note:**

> The second of the 5 drable meme. This one is deviant_heresy 's request. I hope a Kinbaku performance is surreal enough!

Their performance is over, and Uruha is glad he is able catch his breath again. Not because it's physically extenuating, no he's gotten used to the sensation of the ropes a while ago. Recently he has discovered there's something more to it. Blood rushes through his body, searing skin and making breathing difficult.

He takes a look at himself in the big mirror on top of the make-up table. He sits on an old fashioned high chair that matches the mirror. His black hair is still tied on top of his head and fixed with two long pins. The short crimson substitute for a kimono he wears is unfolded, its long sleeves in disarray, revealing the white silk yukata underneath, creased in intricate patterns, the same he knows he has on his skin- the faint red marks where the threads hugged his body.

Uruha closes his eyes and lets a vivid reminder of the hands, creating the solid yet short-lived bindings, take over. His hands, warm and strong, the long fingers touching Uruha's skin only fleetingly while knots gain shape.

The first layer of Uruha's clothing is removed with one slow studied move, the first bow of the string is passed over the nape of his bare neck, under his arms, then over them, across his chest. Torturously calculated. Kai is moving to his feet and taking such care like you'd imagine a filigree would take; the knees are restrained as well, the ropes riding higher to Uruha's bared thighs. All this while Kai takes his time to send reassuring glances to frightened Uruha. It's all a play, of course - they´ve both known each other long enough, and they know their roles too well.

But somehow those dark eyes manage to raise Uruha's pulse each time. Then he's being pulled up in the air with another set of the strings, and he feels like floating to another place, looking down for the play's sake, but also because recently he has had to guard the hazed look in his eyes.

And the finale- the strong hand that supports him after all is over and the spell is postponed. Until next time.

Eyes still closed, Uruha's fingertips touch his own wrist- his breath hitches and he almost moans. He realizes he´s just fantasized about his master, but he can't really help it. So his fingers go further up his arm, his shoulder, following the marks, and feeling his skin growing hotter as he barely touches it. His chest is heaving as he reaches for a nipple and brushes it over through the cold silk, the contrast turning his vision a little blurry. He raises his other hand and touches the back of his neck, his jaw, suddenly wishing that Kai would be there and watch him. Another shiver. The hand reaches his lips only to find them swollen and dry- so he pushes one of his fingers past the seam, his tongue slowly meeting it and passing the moistness onto his lower lip. He swallows dryly while the wet fingers reach for his other nipple and giving it a sharp twist.

His back arches, and his other hand squeezes his inner thigh hard. Uruha tries to stifle his groan because the walls of the backstage are thin and he doesn't want to be found out. Or maybe he does, he decides. So he takes off the tiny leather boxer briefs he's wearing, the pressure already too much to bear. His trembling hand wraps around his throbbing cock finally, his thumb gliding across the tip. His head falls against the back of the chair, and a long moan escapes his throat. It is all too heady and heavy and delicious and ridiculously quick. The mere thought that Kai's hand would be touching him like that pushes Uruha over the edge too fast. And he bites the palm of his hand as he comes.

Uruha's head rests against the chair, hair almost undone- the pins slipped away some time ago. His breathing is still quick and shallow, as he's trying to come down from his high when suddenly the floor squeaks behind him. Uruha is quick to cover himself with the discarded kimono, the intense blush on his face turning into sheer distress as his eyes meet with Kai's own in the mirror, matching equal glaze and heavy lust reflects in them.

As Kai closes the door and steps closer, Uruha lowers his face, his mind swarming with tens of thoughts, one more embarrassing than the previous. How long has Kai been watching? Did he mumble Kai's name while... - here he chokes a little and opens his mouth for air instinctively. Uruha lifts his head at the same time, only to find Kai very close to him, his eyes heavy with things Uruha is a bit afraid to search the meaning for. But when the other kneels in front of him and cups his jaw, gently stroking his ear and kissing the corner of his mouth, Uruha knows there's so much more to come out of this revealed secret.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in years, but I still like these old fics. First published on lj, in 2010.


End file.
